Not Being Able
by No. 24601
Summary: (Destiel highschool au bc I cannot write anything else) Castiel was born blind, had only one friend, and was not particularly lonely. Anna, his friend, and him meet a boy they don't really know what to think of. Dean Winchester.
1. I

Eyes Once as Fire, No Longer

Chapter I

Meetings and Greetings

He was in the twelfth grade and had never had a date and/or kissed a girl. Castiel Minaar was a virgin and really couldn't do much about it, after all, it's not like he could see anything. He been born blind in the right eye, and for the first five years of his life, he could only view out of his left. When he did turn six, however, he lost sight in that eye too.

He walked to school with a close family friend, and his only, Anna, she was put into all his classes to assist him. They were almost like family. She, for his tenth birthday, bought him a braille typewriter. It was gorgeous to him, the smooth feeling of the leather case, the crisp clicks it made when he typed, it was perfect. He loved her to pieces, and they'd do everything together. He was never alone during lunch, or when he needed to vent, and he'd do the same for her. They worked off each other to create a better foundation for themselves. A perfect symbiotic and harmonious relationship that made Heaven laugh in pride of the too, that was them.

In the morning, he was able to get things ready for school, because his older brother, Gabriel, had handmade braille labels for Castiel's tooth brush, his personal toothpaste, along with comb. Anna would be at the door at exactly seven forty five, on the dot, to walk to school. Castiel would walk on the side of the sidewalk that offered a fence, so he had something to hold onto, and not have to use his cane.

One morning, five days into the second semester, a two new kids came to school. Anna and him didn't pay much attention, and kept doing what they were doing. Castiel merrily clicked away on his now old typewriter, when the teacher asked the class to pay attention. He faced ahead to where the voice was coming from, widening his large milky blue eyes, as he had been told it made him look like he actually was hearing clearer (he didn't get how that worked, though, he could hear them, after all.).

"Could everyone say hi to our new student? Why don't you introduce yourself?" The tall lanky Mr. Cornwall said, but it's not like Castiel knew his appearance.

"Th' name's Dean, Dean Winchester." He smiled haughtily, smirking at a pretty girl, which just happened to be Anna. She looked at his, unimpressed, grabbing Castiel's hand. He blinked his eyes in confusion, and then just went with it.

"Okay, Mr. Winchester, please take a seat." He nodded to Mr. Cornwall than went to the empty seat two seats away from Anna. He looked over at her again and she smiled wryly, looking down at her textbook.

Castiel turned to Anna and whispered, "Why did you take my hand?"

"Forget about it, okay Cas?"

At lunch the two sat on the top story, Anna sitting and leaning against the railing, Castiel's Head in her lap. They ate in a pretty secluded corner of the school, so it wasn't very noisy, and good for listening.

"Hey Anna?" Cas said, looking up, probably trying to face her, but staring past her eyes.

"Mm hm?" she hummed in question, running a hand through his hair.

"What did he look like?"

"Who, the new kid?" She frowned in thought, "Well, he was about two inches taller than you. Had spiky medium hair, a bit of freckles… really pretty eyes. Pretty stunning, but I'm sure he's a douche, flaunting his handsomeness all around."

"I think he sounded tired, mentally. But I dunno, you can't judge him until you know him." Castiel said, blinking blankly.

"I guess, I'm not particularly sure I want to meet him, though, Cas." Her red long red hair brushed his face and he twitched his nose. "Oops." She pulled off a hair tie on her arm and put her hair up in a messy bun.

"It's okay." After a bit of silence, Cas asked, "Is it always going to be you and I?"

"I think so," she seemed unsure, "That's a good question, do you want it to be just us?"

"I… I don't know." She looked ahead, no longer staring at the face below, "No matter if it's just us, or five million other friends, we still have to get a head start on the lockers before the wave." Cas nodded, she was right. They stood up and made their way to the top floor halls and to their two side by side brown metal lockers. Like stated before, everything in school was made for their convenience,being together. Cas didn't question it's somewhat awkwardness, because if it helped him, he was fine with that. So he was fine.

Next period, science. He wasn't exactly great at it, and had quite a lot of difficulty, but he had Anna there to help. They walked together there, students making a path for them, like Moses and the Red Sea or something. That was pretty cool, or at least Castiel thought. "Though I have one less sense, I can use people like a god. A very weak... God..." He sighed a little too loud and he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Not in the mood for science?" She fished.

"Well, yeah, not too terribly." He huffed. They reached the classroom where their teacher was shaking hands with students. The last people to come in were them, and soon they found their seats in the front of the classroom, best for hearing well. He pulled out his leather bag with his typewriter and set it up, having Anna tell him the question on the board so he could answer. He typed fastly, with satisfying 'click clacks' sounding throughout the room. Then the door slowly opened, letting in Dean, who must had had trouble finding the room.

"Is this Ms. Lark's Biology?"

"Yes, are you in my class?" She walked over and opened the door all the way open for him. He walked in, running a hand through his short hair.

"Yeah, just started today, I got lost." She smiled and nodded an okay. He walked in and took an empty seat in the back.

oOo

The period blew by and soon they moved to study hall, where somewhat scarily and completely coincidentally, Dean shared with Anna and Castiel. She had decided that maybe he wasn't all that bad, but she didn't want him around Castiel, bad influence. She hated thinking about him like that, as a child, but sometimes it was for the best.

They didnt have to put anything away in their lockers so they went straight home. Castiel walked on Anna's left along the fence. She smiled happily as a slight breeze blew southward, it was cool and a good change. Castiel seemed more quiet than usual, maybe he just had a lot on his mind.

"Everything all right, Cas?" She asked quietly, pulling red hair that escaped her bun out of her face.

"Oh." His head shot up, "Fine, I'm fine." He reassured her, holding her arm right with the one not holding the fence.

"Okay. That's good."


	2. I-II

Chapter I Sub. II

The Time of Meeting

A week passed quickly in the normal manner, just the two of them, getting homework done and talking. They didn't worry much about anything but themselves, as the norm. It went quite fine, too, Anna had gotten her acceptance letter into Princeton, the collage of her dreams, so he was ecstatic for his friend. He had applied for a few, but so far he hadn't got any news.

It was soon lunchtime once again, the two sat next to each other, eating their sandwiches, in their usual spot. Cas had a peanut butter jelly and Anna had a turkey sub. They were pretty good, not great, but they sufficed. It was pretty silent, other than the drone of students far away, either in the lunchroom or halls.

Anna saw a tallish guy approached them, he was roughly two inches taller than Cas, had dark, short spiky hair... was that, Dean?

"Hey, um," He said, a bit nervously, which didn't fit him well, "Can I sit with you guys?" Castiel's head turned up, looking straight past Dean's eyes. Anna shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I don't-"

"Yeah, of course." Cas blurted, Anna nudged him with her elbow. Dean smiled thankfully and sat in front of the two. Pulling a lunch bag out of his brown backpack.

"So, where are you from?" Cas said, trying to make conversation.

"A small town in Kansas, probably wouldn't know it."

"I have family that lives in Kansas City." Anna added, then took a bite of sub.

"Cool!" he seemed interested enough, smiling a goofy grin, "So, how long have you two been going here? First year, fourth?"

"Since our freshman year." Castiel replied. A small pause started, but Anna quickly ended it.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Anna Spera, and he's Castiel Minaar." Anna spoke, a bit rushed.

"Dean Winchester, I'm assuming you know that though."

"My little sister must had met your sibling. She's been talking nonstop about a Sam Winchester." Castiel said happily, having a feeling that Dean would be just as great as what Rachel said about Sam.

"Really? Well I'm glad to meet you." Dean reached out a hand to shake Castiel's, but he didn't move. Anna saw what was happening.

"Castiel can't, er, see your hand." Dean gave her a questioning look, "He's blind."

"Oh. Well, my bad."

"Wait what, were you trying to shake my hand?" Cas said, turning his head to Anna, but speaking to Dean.

"Yeah, kind of rude of me." Dean apologized.

"No, it's fine. I've been fully blind since I was five, I've gotten used to it." Castiel searched for his lunch bag and put his trash in it, Anna did the same with hers.

"My aunt is blind, she isn't really my aunt, but a close family friend." he tried to add.

"Was she born blind?"

"No, she worked with toxic chemicals and got some in her eyes, pretty painful stuff there. We were in school one day and there was a call from the front office. Sam and I booted it to the hospital and that was that. She says she doesn't mind it." Dean said, looking off into the hallway behind them.

"Sometimes that's the case. It's not really a disadvantage , we've had it for so long that you adapt to it. Like when people figure out I'm blind and they say 'I'm sorry', it's just not a thing you say sorry to. Because that's how we are." Castiel sure seemed to have a lot to say on that matter, and spoke clearly with much purpose. He was so passionate when he talked about it, his eyes would furrow and he'd almost squint, but he really didn't need to. His mouth would annunciate in a crisp manner, he could have been a public speaker. He wouldn't move his hands much other than waving when something really displeased him. Through only a few sentences, he had managed to show his real side to the boy he didn't know. Anna watched in wonder, for usually her friend was more quiet, and only spoke like this to close friends, not even family. Dean, the whole time, looked into the milky eyes of Castiel, enstrangled in the grip of his raspy voice.

When Cas stopped, he leaned back against the railing then said quietly, "Anna I think we should get our head start." She nodded and they stood up, "Thanks for sitting with us, Dean." He looked a little too far to the right of him, but still happily. Dean sat there as they left together, thinking about them, and thinking maybe, just maybe, he had gotten potential friends.


	3. II

Chapter II

A Tragic Story of Family, Looks, and Troubles

Dean grew up in a small town in Kansas, called Lawrence. He had lived there since he was about four, fiveish, but they moved about six months after his little brother was born. The reason was sad, and he didn't like to dwell on it much, even though he could barely remember the incident, but his mother had burned alive in a house fire. Their father quickly moved as far away as he could get from Kansas, ending up in Sacramento, California. They lived in an apartment in the not-so-great side of town and Pop's worked at his friend's auto repair shop.

The friend's name was Bobby Singer, a good man who had a rough appearance, but as said, was a really amazing man. He babysitted the kids when their father wasn't around (which was a lot, no one asked questions though), and raised them better and more than Dad. When Dean was old enough to get a job legally, his first was at Bobby's place.

He'd help customers, being the freakishly hot boy he was, and a really great people's person. He worked hard and didn't object or refuse a job, he really wanted to earn money. Where was this money going? To buy something like video games? No, that simply wasn't the case. His weekly salary of minimum wage was put into a savings account for little Sam, so that he'd be able to get a great education and have a really nice house when he grew up. It was all for Sam.

Why was it all for Sam? Because there father had left one day, on one of his normal "trips". That time he didn't come back. Every night Dean would wait on the couch in the front room, the porch light on, like a candle in the window for loved ones. He'd fall asleep there after getting Sammy to bed. In the morning when Bobby came to check on them, he'd be laying on the couch. He'd pick him up and put him in his bed until Dean woke up.

After three weeks they assumed he had died, it had long been since the police stopped looking for him. They held a funeral, the only ones to attend was the motley trio, a lady friend of Bobby's. It was a rainy day, which fit the mood well, four people all dressed in black. They stood in a muddy field, looking at a stone which had names carved into it. Their dad's name was carved into the white block in fancy print. That was all they had, a rock with a name on it. No burial, no ashes, nothing. A rock.

Bobby sold the house soon and had the kids move in with him. The poor orphaned souls now resided with the old man who wasn't related to them, and this hardened the elder's twelve year old mind and heart. They all were much different than when they started. Dean's eyes were saddened, but he never showed true fear of pain when Sam was in the room. Sam became more dependent of Dean and Bobby was now a father.

It got worse.

Two months after John Winchester's (father, I failed to mention his name earlier on) death, sudden news swept the house. A murder, no massacre, and Dad was the attacker, at least that's what the news said. It was all over, and now Dean was falsely labeled as the son of a murderer. No child should have that, especially if they believed that their old man couldn't do such a thing. He'd get bullied at school, and thus became some sort of bully himself. He'd regularly get into fights with older students and come home with bruises. He lost count of the times he'd been to the counselor's office.

They switched schools so the two could be safe, so maybe Dean would mellow down. Still, these cat fights continued throughout middle school. It was only until his second year of high school he realized what he had been doing all his life. I, even as an author, cannot possibly tell you what in God's name whether Dean was sorry for real, or hid behind that lie to protect his younger brother. Sam at this point was not only A) the son of a cold blooded killer, but B) brother to a stupid rageful brat who couldn't keep his temper cooled. Dean couldn't have that.

So they lasted another year at that high school, which coincidentally also had a middle school attached, so Sam could be on the same campus. When it was time for Sam to get into high school, he wanted to go to a different one than the place he had been at. Bobby said fine, and Dean said he wanted a new start, so they switched.

Well, it wasn't all that easy, if you'll remember, as I had mentioned back in Chapter One, Section One, Dean came in the second semester. What happened is they were put into the waiting list, they were just a little too far back in it, and barely didn't make it. In the last two months of semester one, five kids quit, and the Winchesters were allowed in (they were hoping to get in next year, that's why they were still on the list). So after winter break, they got into it.

This is where our story begins, but in Castiel's perspective that you obviously know, because you just read it! So I am being stupid, and I should get back to the story.


	4. III

Chp. II Sect. II

Foster's Home for Imaginary Well Being

She didn't attend school for a month, instead she was moving into a foster home and having therapy sessions constantly. Every night she'd get the same nightmare. The face of her father shooting his gun. Since she had not actually seen him commit the crime, her mind had to make up expressions. She could see him smiling as he pulled the trigger on her family, then on himself.

Foster care didn't help with her mental well being either. Once she ended up in a home with another man who became a drunkard. He didn't go to the same extremes as Milton, but it was enough for her to get sent back.

Another time she was sent to a home with parents who were hardly ever there. Only their thirteen year old son was there. He beat her up countless times, but always framed her for beating him up. She'd get punished and locked in the closet without dinner.

Every Time she'd be sent back with them saying, "She's a handful." "horrible with other children." or "Selfish brat.". Mrs. Kirkland (Anna's social worker) would always tell her that she didn't believe anything that the parents told her. It was mostly to boost self esteem, for

Mrs. Kirkland had to write about it, that was her job.

The last house she had gotten was something of a miracle. Two women who hadn't married yet, but wanted to, allowed her to stay. They were very kind ladies and very considerate. They didn't have any children but her, and they weren't sure if they wanted to. Fiona and Tatiana were their names. Tatiana was a first grade teacher at the local grade school and Fiona was a chef at a fancy restaurant in the center of Sacramento. Having a chef in the house meant good food, often. Which also meant no going to bed hungry, and no having to ration her two snacks for school over the day. It was a good existence.

She would get bullied though, for having two moms. But when she was sad, she could talk to her friend, who was the son of Tatiana's friend, Castiel. They'd chat on the less crowded side of the field, or she'd push him on the swing. Outcasts usually look to other outcasts for friendship, and that's where she found it.

Everything was once again in harmony until she turned fourteen. She had just started high school, she was just a freshman when one of her friends died from cancer in her lungs and trachea. She cried again for the longest time, sometimes pushing away Castiel to the point he'd be alone at school, for she couldn't make it. She was too busy crying.

She began her slow descent into major depression. She had begun to blame herself for the bad things that happened in her life. She had actually blamed herself for her family's death, a series of deaths she had nothing to do with. Fiona and Tatiana would stay up all night cooing her and telling her she was fine. Anna had begun to cut herself. First under her legs, so as not to draw attention, but she soon discovered why people cut their wrists. It hurt more.

That was the last step, she'd go to school now, afraid to wear short sleeves, she didn't want attention, and with a heart full of sadness. Her young mind didn't know what to do. She wanted peace, but where could she find it? Pills would dissolve, therapists couldn't possibly understand her deepest fears, parents became weary.

Once at school, she and Castiel were sitting together in class. It was loud and nobody could hear their voices, so Cas grabbed her arm and tried to look her in the eyes.

"Anna." he pulled up her sleeve and ran a light touch over her wrist, "Why do you hurt yourself so badly?"

She looked at the ground, almost in shame, "I... bad things follow me wherever I go. Wouldn't it be better if I was gone?"

"No." he said harshly, "No it wouldn't. What would I do? I'd have no one to talk to, no one to laugh with, no one to be happy with. I'd be completely dead! Anna!" She leaned over and hugged him, tears running down her face.

"Sorry, Cas."

"Sorry, Anna."


	5. IV

Chapter IV

Alone With My Mind

Castiel was alone, for the most part, at school that day. Anna had had to leave before lunch to a Doctor's appointment, so during his classes he had a girl named Maya helping him, but during breaks and lunch he was alone. Well, not really, but it felt weird, not having an arm to lead him, having to rely on only himself.

He walked down the long hallway, people brushing into him, as he tapped the ground with his cane, finding his way. It was loud and his senses had been clouded by this factor, making it a bit hard to do anything. He found his locker and pulled the key out of his backpack, then unlocked it. Most other children had a combination lock, but that would prove hard for a blind man to open.

"Hey, Cas."

"Dean?" he continued to fumble around in his bag, looking for his English folder, "Is that you?"

"Yeah." he said, "Hey, where's Anna?"

"The Doctor's, TMJ, you know."

"Oh, that sucks." Cas found the yellow folder and put inside the locker and grabbed his lunch bag, then closed it. He locked it and turned to Dean.

"Yeah, kind of does. Oh well."

"Can I eat lunch with you again?"

"Why not?" They began walking to the place they had eaten lunch yesterday,

Dean on Castiel's left side, opposite of the cane. The went in somewhat silence, which didn't work well for them. They came to the part of the top floor that had stairs going down. Around the stairs was a large circle of no floor, and tall railing. That's where Anna and Cas had sat since their first day of school.

Cas got to the floor first, and leaned his cane against the metal rails. Dean sat next to him.

"Dean, you seem like you would be handsome and popular, why are you sitting with me?" Cas questioned, feeling for fruit snacks in his paper bag.

"Well, I've been told that, just sometimes people think I'm a douche. I just make mistakes, that's all." He chuckled remorsefully.

"How so?"

"Long story, blue eyes." They ate for a while, not talking, just getting to know each other's presences.

After a few bites of sandwich, Dean asked, "Do you remember colors?" He looked towards Castiel, waiting for a response from the guy in a trench coat. He pondered if that was a good question, as Castiel took time to think.

"Not really. I know what blue is, but only the blue in the sky. I know brown and green due to grass and trees, but they're fading. I have forgotten what my family looks like, I forgot what I look like." He said after the pause, facing straight ahead.

"That's kinda scary." Dean said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess. When I was younger that was my greatest fear, forgetting myself. Yet here I am, better than ever, without memory of my face." Castiel didn't look 'better than ever', at least to Dean. He thought that Cas was secretly still afraid of that, just a hopeless wander, not knowing his identity. He could fight battles of law and prejudice, but he could never reclaim his body. Sure, on the outside it seemed vain, but humans are based on vanity, and without vanity, we become spirits of ourselves, lost on the rocky terrible world. It gave Dean a cold chill to think, what if he was like Cas? Faceless to himself.

"Dean." Cas whispered.

"Hm?"

Castiel shifted his body towards Dean, his blue eyes meeting Dean's. He had never got a very close look at Cas's eyes, but now that he did, they stunned him. The pupils had faded away, leaving a creamy blue iris, free of black. He could see the small red lines of blood peeking from his lids.

"What do you look like?"

"Er, I guess I'm a bit built, not trying to brag. I have short brown hair- hey what?" Cas had cupped Dean's chin gently, running a thumb over his cheeks, then a hand through his hair. It was probably the weirdest thing that had happened to him that year, very strange, but something told him that it was necessary. The boy was different, he could not see, and this was his way of knowing the shape of Dean's face.

"What color is your eyes?" He set his hand back in his lap and faced the ground. He didn't apologize, but what had he to apologize for? Personal space maybe, but he'd be forgiven.

"Green." Dean was still looking at Cas, and realized he had forgotten to breathe. He sighed, alerting the other into thinking he was bored or something.

"I like green." Castiel said simply, probably his sorry, "Trees, bushes..." He stood up and grabbed his cane, then went to throw his trash away. Dean followed, but knew the bell would ring any second now, and he'd have to leave to math. Before Cas could leave, however, Dean put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around.

"See you later?"

"See you later."

Castiel went to his locker and opened it again, getting his folder with his story in it, one for his elective class, creative writing. He also made sure he had enough paper for his typewriter. If things went as planned, he should have at least another chapter added to his story. He didn't know who would read the novella, but it didn't really matter, this was his medium of art, and he was good at it, so why not?

The bell rang as he was zipping his backpack up, soon kids flooded the hallways, making their way to class. As he walked, he didn't know who was passing him, but he knew a few things for certain: 1) A group of popular girls were walking by him. One girl had bumped into him saying "Wha? Watch where you're going, cripple." to which he replied coldly, "I am not a cripple and I will not apologize, ass.". It's not like anyone could get him in trouble when he regularly cussed at people he hated, he was an 'angelic little baby in a trench coat, who could do no harm.", this was an advantage quite a bit.

He got into the elevator next to a boy riding a wheelchair and his best friend (who everyone thought was his girlfriend) who helped him around. They had only spoken a few times, enough to know their first names, Jade and Tavros. They were nice people.

As he walked down the last hall needed, he had a sudden moment of sonder. Complete and utter disturbance that rocks your head in a way that is much too self aware. The exact thought that everyone has stories in their mind, but to you they are background noise. To them you are too, but everyone has the vast imagination and amounts of thoughts you do, with different opinions and characters, different situations and settings. In this brilliance, the question smacked against his forehead with thought and power, yelling "WHO IS DEAN WINCHESTER?". Of course Castiel knew Dean, he knew his general appearance, and the top of his personality, but he didn't know him. He didn't know about (what we had previously explained) his home, family, how every drop of sweat Dean made, well it was to help Sam. He didn't know how their father had been possibly framed for murder and was probably killed on death row.

He wanted to know, though. He wanted to know Dean's story and ideas, he wanted the sonder to cease and it to be not just Anna and him, but the three of them. That's what he wanted.


	6. IV-I

Chapter IV Subchapter II

I'm Better at Being By Myself

School had gotten out, and he didn't need to get anything out of his locker, so he left. He probably should have called one of his brothers for a ride, or take the bus, but it didn't click in his mind to do so. Instead he just started walking on his normal route. As his fingers trailed along the bars, as what a bored child would do, a humming of a car drove by him. It was normal to have this, but suddenly the car's sound came closer to him again after going forward.

"Need a lift?" a young boy yelled from the back seat over classic rock. He stood up straight and turned to the yelling.

"Whos asking?" Castiel said loudly, as the music was turned down.

"The Winchesters!" Dean said, Castiel's head perked up at his voice. He was going to get into their car, but decided otherwise, he had just met him yesterday, still barely knew anything about them, so he declined.

"I'm going to have to refuse."

"C'mon, it's probably not good to walk alone in this place. Sacramento isn't known for it's friendly suburbs." Dean persuaded.

"Okay, fine." Cas put out his arm, waiting for Dean to take it and lead him to the passengers. When it wasn't taken, he said, "Could you help me not trip over the gutter?" Dean nodded, somewhat embarrassed he hadn't known that and quickly got him. They walked around and the passenger's seat door was opened wide for him. He slid in, cane in hand.

"So, where should I drop you off?" Dean asked before stepping on the gas.

"2415, Jeremy Way. Make a left then a right. It will be on the left hand of the street." He answered.

"Hi Cas!" the same younger kid's voice said from the back, that had originally called him over. He didn't know who it was, so he turned to Dean with a questioning look.

"That's Sam, he's in ninth."

"Oh, hi Sam." Castiel said, making a small wave with his hand. The car drove forward and rock poured a bit louder from the speakers. Soon they reached Cas's house and Cas, not so gracefully, tripped his way out onto the pavement. Dean jumped out and ran around to help him up.

"You okay?" Dean said as he and Cas stood up. Cas's knuckles were white, gripping his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah." He let his right hand fall and his left held Dean's arm and took a breath, "Okay." they walked to the house, missing the gutter, and Cas thanked him, before the other was off. He heard the two leave as he unlocked the house door, finding it had actually already been open. That meant family was home. He sighed and walked in.

He set his cane against the wall and felt his way to his room, but not before a pesky Michael could interrogate him. At first he didn't hear the light thump of his feet in socks against the hardwood floor, but then he was right next to him.

"Were you okay today?" his voice said loudly. Geez, Cas was blind, not deaf, "I heard Anna was gone."

"Yeah, she was."

"Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up from school."

"I got a ride."

This interested the curious Michael, "Oh? With who?" He probably should have said that he walked, he didn't want to say he got a ride from someone he met the day before.

"Um, a friend."

"Who are they?"

"I have a bunch of homework. Better get started, you know." He began to walk forward before he was stopped by an outstretched hand.

"Don't avoid me. Did you go home with someone we don't know? What has Dad and I told you about that? You could get hurt."

"Okay, his name's Dean."

"Wait, Dean? As in Dean Winchester? Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Michael eye's widened in shock, but Cas didn't know the horrified expression of his sibling.

"I'm fine, he's a nice-"

"He's going to end up a killer, you hear me Cas?"

"Can I actually ask why?"

"Father was a murderer, he beat kids up almost every day of his life. He's a rough child." Cas shook his head and stepped forward with force, escaping his brother's grasp. Then he turn and spoke, squinting his eyes to show emotion:

"What are you doing here? Did you suddenly decide, 'Hey! This would be a nice day to invade Castiel's privacy and tell him what's what!'?"

"Mom's birthday is today, idiot."

"Oh. Oops. I'm going to be in my room." And nothing else was said between them. Cas just sat inside his room, typing on his typewriter, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, the end of the day was very unsatisfactory and boring. They had some cake and his grandparents and cousins came over, but he stayed in his room as long as possible. For a while he was made to come out and talk. He found it annoying.


End file.
